The medic and the strange blob
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: Sakura Haruno wasn't expecting much from her mission, it was routine-the norm. And it had been, right up until she'd stepped in…it.


**Another prompt given to me on my tumblr that I thought to share with you all!**

* * *

Sakura Haruno wasn't expecting much from her mission, it was routine, the norm.

And it had been.

Right up until she'd stepped in…it.

The…person? Thing?

The oddly human shaped blob that was smack dab in the middle of her favourite little track back to Konoha.

When she'd first felt the wetness on her toes, she'd frozen. Looked down.

And screamed.

Because what else was she meant to do when her foot was firmly planted in a head of all things, it's shape slowly reforming around her foot, sinking into all the little gaps of her shoes and soaking the material.

She'd jerked her foot out of the slimy wet substance with a little effort, the muted colours stretching and clinging for a second before returning to its shape, a watery swishing sound coming as its entire 'body' moved.

She'd stared and stared, horror on her face as she continued looking from the thing to her foot, her face going a little green before she finally worked up the courage to…

…poke it with a stick.

Yep.

The brave medical Kunoichi, Sakura Haruno, had poked the thing with a stick, shrieking again when it let out a groaning noise, moving slightly before falling silent again.

"What in the HELL…!" Biting her lip and swallowing, she leant in and took a few steps closer, squirming as it dripped a little.

Maybe…maybe it was hurt?

Maybe it needed help…

Because whatever it was, it sure didn't look to be in too good of a state.

So scrounging up the courage her master had taught her, she knelt down next to it, slowly bringing her hands up to lightly touch it's 'chest', a soft green glow covering them as it sunk into the wetness.

Her hands found a solid place as they laid on the figure, lightly shifting from higher to lower as she tried to find something wrong…

And just as she was about to give up and pull away…

It moaned.

No, not the 'I'm hurt' moan she was used to.

THIS was a…very different kind of moan.

And as she looked from the quickly solidifying mass to its face, she was met with half lidded purple eyes and a lazy sharp toothed grin.

Which made her shriek and jump away again.

So much for being a fearless Kunoichi.

"Yo, Pinky, no need to stop." HE lisped slightly, HIS arms propping himself up as HE continued to gaze at her with that half lidded lazy- "That actually felt kinda nice. What were you doing anyway, I've never felt something like that before…"

She'd known that some people had….different…reactions to healing chakra, she'd been thoroughly lectured on it by Tsunade years ago, before she'd even touched her first patient.

This was the kind of thing medic nin needed to be aware of because sometimes the more elemental based nin, mostly water and lightning, felt their chakra doing its work much more intensely.

She'd been red with embarrassment the first time she'd worked on Kakashi, luckily though he'd learnt to tamper down his reaction.

Back to the present though, the man before her was just as flushed as she was, obviously having noticed his…issue just like she had.

'Don't look down Sakura, just keep looking at his face! Don't look down. Don't loo-'

"Uh…" He started, shifting slightly and covering his…problem as much as he could. "Who the hell are you and why were you…doing that."

"HEY! I'm not a pervert you…you pervert! I thought something was wrong so I tried to heal you and-" She tried to defend, only to be cut off by his scoff.

"Yeah right, and I'm Orochimaru."

"GAH! Fine then, since you're _okay_, I'll be taking my leave. _Good bye_."

And with that she stood with a flushed face and glare, stomping away down the road until she heard fain footsteps rushing to catch up with her, faint cursing filling the air.

"WAIT! Wait, look, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean it." He called as he caught up, a sheepish look on his face as she glowered at him again. "I'm sorry. Let's start again. Suigetsu, at your service. Thank you for helping me, no one's ever tried to do that before."

Tampering down her glower and letting out a sigh, she looked over her shoulder at the man and gave a faint but there smile.

"Sakura Haruno, and you're welcome."


End file.
